If My Blood Will Do
by Devious Dalma-chan
Summary: Saya awakens 15 years earlier than expected after defeating Diva and 'losing' Hagi. Her mind is not totally blank somehow recovering instinctive behavior quickler than usual. The only problem is-who's to stop her from her lust for blood and death?
1. Prologue: Saya's Awakening

Awakening was the best way to put it after opening your eyes from a long period of sleep. Fifteen years to be precise. After an odd cracking she rolled forward onto her back, mouth open and eyes in a daze. They glowed a vibrant red, scanning her surroundings curiously. Feeling the warm sensation known as the tongue hanging out of her mouth she used it to run over her plump lips. The bare female patched in thick slime, silver threads and long lively locks of hair breathed the air that roamed in the enclosed room. At the moment she was most interested by the cocoon she had come out of.

With a slight noise of pleasure escaping her throat she rolled onto her stomach and got on her knees to gaze upon the emptied shell. An odd smile spread over her face leaving her eyes illuminating all that was dark in the small room. Feeling a familiar tingle at her body she shivered. She was cold? Was that the right word? Yes but-how did she know this word? How did she know any?

Rising in a wobbly fashion to her feet she felt for the wall and used it to balance. That hum…the hum she always heard at this time…she had to find it for today it had not been there. Tiptoeing along the wall she searched for an opening. Having noticed she went around the enclosed area a third time now she felt an oddly familiar discomfort. What she wanted she could not get to and this made her tremble with an obvious negative sensation. Her lovely smile uncurled down to a mild frown as a vein pulsed out of her forehead with irritation.

The girl felt an uneasy rush of adrenaline. She felt an impulse to destroy. There was no target and there was nothing her mind totally registered in her presence. Letting out a yell of frustration from this early _awakening_, she slammed her petite but powerful fists into the remains of her shell.

It exploded into smaller bits with every blow from the angered girls merciless fists and showered over the dark room like hail that pelted annoyingly at her back leading her to another but more ear-piercing screech of not only anger but also yearning. There was a word…. yes there was and she remembered it…. Alone.


	2. Soundless Error

The sky was beautifully laced with streaks of lavender and magenta. Its admirable features were held in the gazing eyes of a tall handsome man dressed in a long neat jacket. His pale face was golden under the remaining sunlight. His glistening blue eyes were pulled from the sky as a thin hand tugged at his tightly wrapped right hand.

"Uncle Gi-gi!" The young teen said with beaming eyes of blue. She was dressed in a navy blue skirt with a white shirt and red tie. Her hair was a lovely shade of black and it stopped just above her ears where her longest locks pushed outwards. "Come on, I want you to see how well I did on my math quiz!"

Rising from the ground he had perched himself hanging over the beach, the man followed being led by the wrist. Having taken the lead in a playful skip with her long black locks trailing after her she hummed.

Doing his best to keep up he leaned over so as not to trip. With his body arched forward he did his best to balance the large case that contained a rather large instrument to his disappointment he hadn't played. She had made such bad timing. Just when he was ready to play his beloved's lullaby Hibiki interrupted him.

"-so I only got one wrong but the ones you practiced with me were all right!" She went on not sure whether he was listening or not. "-and Kai said I can't have anymore strawberries. He says you're spoiling me, Gi-gi!"

As the two finished their jog up the road they stopped in front of a restaurant labeled "Omoro." They did not hesitate to invite themselves in and quickly went inside.

"So there you are Hibiki! Kanade got scared when you left her at the bus stop by herself, you know better," the adult said through a stern tone. His burgundy locks swayed as he tilted his head to the side eyeing the girl at the taller mans side.

"Yeah yeah, she's a slowpoke Kai! I wanted Gi-gi to hurry and see my quiz-geez." Crossing her arms with the thin slip of paper held tightly in one small fist she raised her head defiantly.

Kai sighed and looked up at the man at the doorway, "Well come in Hagi. It's time for supper. Get Lulu and Kanade to come downstairs." While speaking he left to the room with the table holding two plates per hand and grinning nervously as he took each and every step with caution.

Hagi, the tall and elegant man, bowed his head as Kai left and patted Hibiki's head. She looked up as he took graceful strides towards the staircase and marched quietly up the staircase. Sighing with yearning, Rima tiptoed after him but halted as a firm grasp was made at her bony shoulder.

"_You_ can help set the table missy." Kai spun her around to have her face the dining room and placed neatly wrapped utensils in her hands. "Now go on." With a light shove she was scooted forward.

Upstairs Hagi had been standing outside of Kanade's door. Lulu was there too on her hands and knees trying to peek under the door.

"Hey Kanade, it's time for supper," she whispered through the crack.

Hagi stood there motionless and speechless for the next minute or so before reaching out and closing his long fingers around the doorknob. It wasn't locked but there was something in front of it that would require any normal person a need to use force. Hagi did not require such a thing and simply pushed it open with ease.

A thin and fragile looking girl with similar black hair styled with longer locks to the side on her left than back was curled up on the ground in front of it. Her left side locks were neatly tied in string and beads while her bangs jutted out messily. Her eyes were half open and they lit up some seeing the tall man at the door. Before she could move his arms hooked behind hers scooping her up off of the floor before gently placing her down on her feet.

"Uncle Gi-gi. You ruined my nap!" Her calm face was distorted and snooty contradicting her flowing and graceful tone of voice. "I had a long day so I don't wanna eat."

His thin blue eyes narrowed and he raised a hand. It gently rested on top of her head and she scowled.

"Kai wants you to eat Kanade. You can't properly rest on an empty stomach." His words came out a bit dryly but still there was a lacking of emotions.

Kanade rubbed her back wearily and slumped her shoulders, "Fine…" Rolling her drooping eyes, the bitter teen slunk out of the room.

Hagi closed the door behind him as he went to follow after her and stopped when he saw Lulu leaning over the railing looking down at them. He stepped towards her and loomed over to see what she saw. She was only watching the girls rush to the table. After a sigh she looked up at him.

"Hagi, this isn't fair…hm-they're almost taller than me…." She pouted and tugged on his sleeve. "I don't want them to keep growing. They are changing too fast…."

His head tilted some before he repeated, "Changing?"

"Yeah….they aren't _just_ taller but they're prettier and they act really different. Like-like….they act like other people…." Her head hung after those words but when Hagi turned away she looked up.

"It isn't just change Lulu," he was looking down at one of his wrapped hands. "They are…growing up."

Kai gave a yell for Lulu to come downstairs a moment later and the cloaked girl took one last look at the tall man before dashing downstairs.

"Um-coming Kai!"

She disappeared down the stairs leaving Hagi alone. He knew Kai would soon holler for him to come to the table too but…he didn't want to. He hadn't gotten to play for Saya. The only thing he found acceptable as far as interruptions go was the girls. They showed him less intimate but alike feelings as Saya had for him. This he recalled was love. Being that Saya cared for them he would too and dared not neglect them. His emotional attachment to the twins was nearly inseparable. Sometimes they clung a bit too close but still….love was love and would always be love, especially fifteen years worth of it. Though…loves strength altogether was more than enough to lure him back to the beach. He'd skip Kai's scolding and the strange dinner sessions for today. Yes….just today.

Grabbing his cello case and slinging it over his shoulder the chevalier silently dropped down the staircase and exited Omoro's. Walking would be fine since he'd stay till his song was done so he kept at a steady pace. Looking dead ahead he blinked slowly as the soft sea breeze rushed through his hair. The closer he came the more he felt his insides boil. Something…something was different. Halting before the small cliff his head ached unbearably and a shiver came over his long body.

Eyes fully dilated and in sudden shock his lips quivered at the sound. A horrid shriek echoed from up by the family grave. A shriek of agony, anger and confusion.

Without further thought he uttered out almost pleadingly, "Saya…"


	3. What She Would Want

**Third Submission-"HEY THERE READERS!"  
**It's honestly a surprise and an honor to have collected so many watchers with only the first two submissions of the story. It makes my heart flutter. ^^ With a great start to viewers I will give the heads up on how this'll work. Every third submission will have a small beginning of "Me" talking with "You." Just to recap and explain things not as in depth as you may like including new characters or puzzling situations/events. It'll also let you know if there might be a sudden stand still in chapter production due to school. Bleck!

Well I don't want to keep babbling on my thank you's which come as "tanku's!" Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

The smell of another being was flowing through the cracks of the door she had yet to open. Standing before it with her head bowed she thought frantically. Those images in her mind while her eye had been sealed shut always occupied her mind. They were like messages that she could see through another's eyes. Now that her eyes were _open _she wanted to see these things herself. To get these images...she needed that sound...the sound that spoke to her of these images, the sound that kept her at peace and at the same time in deep thought.

In this slumber she had gained almost as much as she had lost but this confused her and left her raging and screaming. Desperate to force what she realized was the exit open, the naive girl dragged her fingers over the stone surface resulting in a shudder as her claws bent back roughly dripping a hot red substance onto the ground.

A ragged noise escaped from her throat again but it was of pain. Slowly she slumped onto her knees and whimpered. Her glassy red eyes fixated at the light teasing her through the cracks at the bottom of the door. It was beautiful and free…something she desired and found comfort in.

As if out of spite, the light dissolved into darkness. Her glowing red eyes shook as her heart sunk and her raging fear brought her into a violent breathing. If only she were quiet she'd know someone were there staring wordlessly on the other side.

-

The hoarse breathing and smell of blood made his hair stand on end. Hagi was positive Saya was awake but trembled wondering why she'd be awake this early and if…if she'd hurt people again.

His solid eyes looked down at the tightly wrapped hands before him. Neither was as long and beautiful as before. Neither could ever caress her face as warmly and as normal as he once had. Hagi would, nonetheless, hold her again for better or worse just to let her know he was all right. Their parting words were that of comfort followed by her mournful shriek of terror upon his _death._

His eyes narrowed as he questioned what the right thing to do was. His instincts were of course to get to his queen but from memory his actions were put into question. Would he be slain and unable to stop her from hurting Hibiki, Rima, Lulu and Kai? Would she remember his face, scent or relation to herself? More importantly, what had brought her out of her slumber…was it bad or…something else?

The sun was gone behind the waves of the ocean and the sky was melting into darkness. Gently he leaned his cello against the side of the tomb and knelt before the door. In a small whisper he called to her…

-

Her eyes were fully dilated by the streaming in of moonlight from the cracks. Her sound died down when she heard the shifting of something large and she too sunk to the ground. The girl lay in a heap trying to see under the door when suddenly she picked up a scent

Hastily, the dazed girl got to her knees and pressed her hands that were already healed against the stone door. A warmth could be detected from the figure on the other side. Curiously she pressed her ear to the door as if embracing the idea of something or someone there with her. Her eyes darted about desperately before it happened.

-

"Saya."

Hagi wasn't sure what in his right mind would make him risk talking to her. He was desperate for contact with her but to act on impulse like this was too rash and dangerous. A small sound came from the other end and his peaceful gaze broke into beady spheres of panic. She had to have heard him. There was no mistaking that soft moan.

He pressed his own hands against the door, still both wrapped and bound to the confinement of the bandages but his desperation was unbearable. He gripped at the side of the door. His heart pounded out of fear and desire. What was right? What should he do? What would Saya want? The well being of others…

"I choose…you," he uttered out before letting go of it. His head hung upset by this.

He got back to his feet and brought the cello before sitting with his back against the door. He held it as if it were more delicate than the flowers he'd bring her once a week. Wordlessly he slid the bow over the strings.

-

The nearing presence made her heart drum in her ears but nothing brought more joy than when she felt the door begin to slide. A high-pitched gasp came as she prepared a dive outside and…then it stopped. The door remained shut and the figure shuffled in front of the door.

Angrily she thrust her hands repeatedly at the door again. This time her eyes stung. The blood she was staining it with became a blur and the light came in with greater quantities. She wanted out and she would stop at nothing for it!

"Eeyaahhh!!!!!!!" she screamed dryly.

Her chest heaved and she inhaled rapidly to sum up more air for another holler though it never came because the sound beat her voice. The sound that sung to her, that lulled her to sleep…it was back and louder. Her tears streamed faster and her curiosity was only that much greater but right now...right now she would embrace this having only this sound that had been with her every day…The images that flashed behind her eyelids…only there were none while she leaned against the door. She could only see this tall figure without a face looming over her in her mind.

The sound…oh what a sound it was…Ever a sound so lovely as this that it put her back to rest. The girl, Saya, slumped back to the ground with her eyes closed.


	4. The Routine

[Quick note! Rima & Omi are now Hibiki & Kanade! I finally found Ikehata sans written work! =3]

* * *

Kai was hunched over the sink, his hands sparkling with bubbles and the water steadily running over a clean dish. His eyes were small slits and gentle heaves made his chest rise and fall. Kai hadn't made it to bed after doing all the chores he could possibly think of in order t be awake for Hagi's return.

His sudden absence had him worried and he dared not try sleeping with him out of the house. His disappearance could mean anything. Kai supposed that if he waitted long enough, the tall dark knight would show up sooner or later. However, what the middle-aged man hadn't anticipated was his own fatigue shortening his night watch as much as it did.

Already some of the early suns rays shone through the blinds. The orangey light danced on the tile flooring before stretching up his leg and lighting his face. The twitching cornea made him awaken groggily. He raised a hand and rubbed his right eye with a soapy wrist. The stinging made him regain more consciousness.

"Shit, that hurt." The light he was reflecting suddenly dimmed though and a small sigh made him reach for an unwashed utensil from the sink.

Shakily holding it up to the dark figure, he then realized this was no enemy. It was only Hagi who had his head tilted awkwardly, observing Kai's weapon. A filthy spoon?

Turning red and tossing it to the sink he crossed his arms, "And where were you?"

Hagi's slim eyes watched the half full sink and running water as if interested by it and said in his monotone voice, "Not washing dishes all night..."

Kai's brows twitched irritatedly before he slapped the handle to turn it off and wiped his hands on the front of his pants. Without taking his eyes off of him he added, "The girls were worried. They thought the police took you for being so old."

There was a long pause before Hagi smiled and Kai broke into a muffled chuckle. It was true, the twins were aware of his age and his immortality. They didn't fully understand it and Kai and Hagi had decided telling them about Chiropterans was like hitting puberty so come the time they near the deep sleep they would know everything. In the next year or so it would be time but until then the pair would embrace the twins naivete.

* * *

"Well if the police didn't come and take you, where did you run off to Gi-gi?" Hibiki was still awaitting an answer.

He was at the bus stop with the twins but their curiosity was nerve wrecking. Kanade always waited before interrogation which of course meant letting her younger sister mangle the victim before she picked at the distorted remains. In this case, she was waiting for Hagi to lose his patience with Hibiki before adding in to the torture.

"I went to the beach," came his reply. He was looking dead ahead waitting for the yellow bus to come up from the hill and said nothing more.

"The beach," the twins repeated in unison.

"That's right, the beach."

The two looked at each other with raised brows and identical looks of confusion. Suddenly they shrugged and turned to hear the whistling of the bus as it began screeching to a stop.

"Hmmm...!" Hibiki moaned.

Hagi gave her a sideways glance fully prepared for her complaints or last minute questions. Instead, the two sighed and got on their toes to reach as he bent forward allowing the traditional pecking of either side of his face in their farewells before parting.

Hastily they skipped up into the vehicle and shuffling and aggressive movement could be seen through the window before they forced their way to a window and leaned out of it while waving.

"Bye-bye Gi-gi," they chimed together.

Hagi grinned and held up one wrapped hand in return as the yellow bus rolled on and out of sight. With the remaining hours he'd have with the girls safe at school and Kai busy at work, he'd have more time to see the tomb and figure out what to do if Saya was still out of her sleep.

* * *

It was still so very dark. Her body was numb from the cold breezes drifting in from the ocean just a walk away. Her naked body trembled from the cold and her eyes were slightly open. They glowed and sparkled in the darkness she was left a prisoner to. Still the girl was frustrated. All she wanted was that person that made those lovely sounds to come back.

Wearily she rose to her knees and ran a hand over her throat. She was healed as if nothing happened at all. Was it the music? The man? The darkness or...was it just who she was? Perhaps the man had answers...yes he would! He knew who she was didn't he? He called her...he called her Saya right?

Without a moments hesitation she let out a small wail through the crack and then immedietly pressed her ear to it. She waitted...and waitted...and waitted...but thre was no response, no strumming and no words. Her brows furrowed and she let out another of her ear splitting screeches. He had to come back! She didn't want to be alone, no-where was he!? Again she screeched but threw herself to the ground helplessly.

He would come...she felt it...in her heart. He would come back to her, she'd make him.

* * *

Hagi was in no rush. He was at the foot of the long set of stairs when he suddenly heard the horrid yell. So...she was still awake? Impossible! He made sure she was contained, had no blood source and no company. Hadn't that put her back to sleep the first time she awoke too early? The tall man left behind his swift pace and sprinted up the stairs. He figured she must have heard him for as soon as he stood at the front of the tomb the moaning stopped.

He rested his cello cas against the wall and knelt before the door. Hagi kept his nose to the door and inhaled in short sniffs. There was no sign of fresh blood. She hadn't been so drastic yet. Perfect timing he could almost say but what would he do now that he was here.

"Saya..." he said quietly. To his surprise there was a soft reply.

"Saya."

Hagi nodded as if she'd see and said, "Yes, that is your name is it not?"

From the silence around them he could hear her breaths echoing in the tomb before she answered, "I...I _am_Saya."

Hagi continued to listen. She was sitting with her back to the rock and her head rested on her knees. She was waiting and he realized what exactly for.

"You like it do you?"

"Mn..."

"Then it shall sing for you..."

For the next three whole hours, Hagi remained seated outside of her tomb with his cello. He played her long and sad tunes that slowly moved her back to sleep but when he'd stop to leave she'd awaken and whine till he took his cello back out. Even a Chevalier could exhaust himself but he never dreamed it'd be from this. No matter, if it was what she wished it was what needed to be done.


	5. A Sweet Escape

Oh please don't hate Dalma-chan! My computer crashed when I had the next chapter ready. Consequently some documents were eaten away by the bastard of a bug! I will do what I must for my loyal fans! Please forgive me =(

* * *

It was perhaps two weeks already and still...Hagi hadn't freed her from the safe and secure walls of his beloveds dome. The girls were very important to him and with his past experience of Saya's early awakening there would be no risks taken without her consent or the nerve to face her while so violent...so...thirsty for death.

The tall man was perched on the roof of the shop. His slender figure was leaned up against the wall while his coffin case rested at his feet. Hagi's dark eyes were studying the case without emotion but with thought. His mind had been busy ever since that very first scream. He would not dare tell Kai of this yet and couldn't imagine the way he'd go about telling Kanade and Hibiki.

Being that this Saturday morning was said to be rainy the girls stayed inside. The air was only heavy and moist so Kai only gave Hagi a hard look before allowing him to excuse himself. Only another thirty minutes before he'd get to go play his cello. As of late, he reserved it for only his meetings with Saya. The girls longed to hear him play but he was always missing when they asked for it.

* * *

The time felt as if it would not come. Saya was waking earlier and earlier each time. The wait for the lovely sounds was becoming a nuisance and she would not stand for it. The naked girl was prying at the stone first thing in the morning every other day and today she was rather stubborn. Her fingertips were curled at the very edge and she decided to come to the cello player rather than wait on him for the next hour.

Saya had been shoving the rock door from noon into dusk. Her hands were dry and reddening from the raw flesh that rubbed viciously against the stone.

"Gyaa! Un..." She bit at her plump lower lip and strained her muscles in her thin but powerful arms. "I...out....iiiya!"

The stone stumbled forward and stopped at a logically impossible tilt. Her beaming red eyes shook as she took in the color all around. The beautiful sky up above was laced with violet and magenta, the sun was replaced with a gleaming sphere of light. The ground was still as solid and cold as in her cave but below her rocky plateau was thick bundles of green...tree tops, right? Her ears twitched as the sound of waves crashing sent a chill down her spine...or was it the nervous breaths coming from behind the rock?

A long and elegant shadow stretched to the side of the alarmingly sized boulder and at the top of the stairs was a dark case. A strange echo vibrated off of it from having fallen.

Her nostrils flared and she then understood. This delicious odor...it was her cello player.

The girl rose off of the ground, her long locks lifting off the ground and swaying at her knees. Through the overgrown bangs her eyes remained wide open, studying the wrapped hands at the sides of the rock. The sound of his feet shuffling forward as the boulder rolled back into place made her step to the side clumsily but it never reached the doorway because the man had grown stiff at the sound of her squeal.

"Heeheehee! Well don't I know you?" She had clasped her hands together cutely beside her face and grinned cheekily at the back of her servant.

* * *

Having decided to leave just a few minutes earlier had never been a better idea. Hagi had wanted to see her badly even if not with his eyes but...she was remembering how to talk. The small talks they had were what lured him to her so hastily. The sound of her small but delightful voice made him excited and anxious. Something he could only remember from when he and Saya were more attached...from before _the incident._

Just as he was at the middle of the staircase he had heard her battle cry and knew to pick up the pace. His swift steps led him face to face with a boulder that was more or less the door of her place of confinement. In the event that he'd react a second too late he had thrown his cello case out of harms way.

Hagi's strong hands were gripping at the edges and his sturdy legs maintained balance so he and the boulder would not plummet down the hill. The Chevalier was too hasty to assume that he still had time to seal her back up when his hopes were smashed like he would have been if he didn't have super human strength.

As soon as she took her first breath of fresh air his body trembled. His muscles tensed and he grew immobile, unable to push it back into place. It made him worry...to show signs of fear towards the one he loved with all of his heart... Did this make him a bad person or servant for that matter?

Her strange giggle broke the silence and Hagi understood it was too late. Pale dainty arms came up from under his and rested at his chest while a cold face pressed into his finely curved back.

"Oh, why don't you look happy to see me? I dream about you the most."

His arms lowered off of the rock and he looked over his shoulder silently only able to catch a glimpse of her shadow warmly embracing his. It was wrong of him to treat her this way. Evil or not-NO! Saya was not evil, just naive and vulnerable. He would be responsible for it...for everything.

A clothed hand suddenly swept one of her hands down in a rather violent fashion allowing Hagi to spin about and face her. Saya only reached up and held her hands at the sides of his face. His much larger and hidden hands were down at her waist as he forcefully gazed down at her.

Those long locks, perfectly sculpted hips, perky breasts, plump lips and...those dazzling eyes. They were so young again. She wasn't herself yet of course. Regardless of what she was now, he couldn't throw her back in there and go about living like nothing happened.

"Do you know what I am...?" Came her high pitched voice.

A graceful hand trailed a finger down to his neck, stopping on a pulsing vein. Her dilated pupils were locked on his own, daring him to answer her. She gave him no time and stood on her toes. Her hot warm muscle trailed saliva along his neck.

"...Hungry."


	6. Instinct Over Matter

His pale body was heaving as he lay on his back on the cold stone floor. Hagi had been bested within those flashing moments. His soft eyes were gazing up at the nude figure sitting on his abdominal area. She hadn't killed him, nor had she run off.

Saya licked the corner of her mouth. A thick red liquid was seeping out of her mouth. It wasn't her own though. This had been what left the Chevalier immobile and trembling on his back.

"Oh you didn't like that did you? But it tasted so good..." Saya chimed sheepishly.

Finally he wedged an arm up to force himself upright. It had been so long since he had felt this exhaustion, this need. Hagi held a clothed hand to his mending flesh before refocusing his eyes on hers. They were still glowing brilliantly but something about her still made Hagi fearful.

"I am here to serve you as always...Saya." He managed to utter out.

"As always?" The girl raised a hand to his cheek and tilted her head, "Then why do I not remember you?"

* * *

Kai had gone out on his motorcycle. The clouds had finally given way and droplets of water had come heavily. He wasn't as ignorant as he used to be and knew for certain Hagi was more eager than usual about these visits. It was already after dinner and still no word from him. He'd teach this selfish Chevalier a lesson whether he could feel the pain or not.

_You son of a bitch. What are you up to now?_

* * *

The question had left Hagi dumbfounded. His relaxed expression had stiffened and he seemed colder than before. Again? No, he didn't want to go through this. She only remembered through combat the previous go around and there weren't anymore enemies for her to have at.

"Saya..."

Saya only drew his face closer to her own before inhaling his scent once more. So familiar but still not a clue as to why.

"Oh, please-that sound. Play it in front of me will you?" She begged, her warm breath blowing over his forehead.

Hagi bowed his head obediently but shimmied out of his coat first. He wrapped it around her carefully before rising to retrieve his instrument. He was convinced she wouldn't leave as long as there was nothing else to distract her.

Gently he strummed the bow across the strings of the cello. The low hum began and the childish expression had dulled down into a lovely daze. She was enchanted by this instrument and appeared to speak more to it than to its player.

Soon droplets of water splashed on her sharp nose making her sneeze. The bow faltered and the music stopped. Hagi had glanced up and then at her. She would get a cold this early in her awakening. Hastily he packed away the cello and offered a hand down to his beloved Saya.

Withut warning she asked in a weeping voice, "You're not going to put me back in _there_ are you?"

Hagi bawled a fist as he contemplated on what to do. That was his intention but her innocent mind had lured his neutral thoughts on this into pity and shame. How could he do this to her? After all, she had behaved after being fed. What harm could she do to Kanade or Hibiki if they found out? If she found out?

Decided, he reopened his hand, uncurling his hidden claws and wrapped around her frail wrist, "Never."

* * *

Kai was coming up around a corner when the music he had been trailing came to an abrupt stop. Had the rain scared him away? He'd have to double check. After all of these years he wouldn't just abandon Hagi on a hunch. Hagi did all he could for Kai and the girls so it was best to make sure he was safe.

As he reached the beach he had started scanning the perimeter to see if the Chevalier was in sight. So far nothing. Kai sped further along the road to see if he was at the peek where he played every evening. If he wasn't there he'd call it quits and scram home before it got too hard to see.

The waves were crashing viciously and the sand had hardened into thick brown splotches across the beach. Hagi was not there and there were no tracks to follow.

_You damn Chavelier. I ought to buy you a cellphone to you don't piss me off with your vanishing acts. It's too bad he isn't at all obliged to eat anything. I'd give him a laxative for tomo-_

His scheming was interrupted by the sudden bang of the motor.

"Shit! I knew it was too early to get this junk back on the road! And I just fixed her too..." Kai wasn't at all pleased. Walking with a motorcycle from here...an hour tops, he hoped.

So he started walking in his damp clothing clutching at the steer of the bike bitterly. He wouldn't have enough energy to be crabby at both the bike and Hagi. He'd probably just go to bed. Little did he know, Hagi was counting on it.


	7. Swing And Miss!

_Ohmigosh! I'm so happy you all are enchanted by this story. I will do my best to continue to please everyone but do please me too by writing reviews and checking out any other stories I put out. ^^_

* * *

The different feel of warmth made her tremble with delight. Her Chevalier had carried her into a small room. It had a window rather tiny in size and a bed that appeared untouched for quite some time. The floor was cold and wooden and a uniform that poked at her memory lay folded on a stool beside a tall wooden closet.

"Hm... That? What is it ah-"

"Please, I am Hagi."

"Hagi? What is that over there, huh?" The childish girl asked innocently while hugging his long jacket to her small frame.

Hagi sat her on the warm bed while he quietly walked over to retrieve the clothes. It was her old uniform. A navy blue skirt with a blouse and ribbon. Once laid on her lap, Saya ran her fingers through the sleeves and fiddled with the ruffles in the skirt. Her dark knight remained standing at her side hoping this article of clothing would prove useful in her recovery of memory.

_Her speech is coming back rapidly... Maybe there is still hope for her to remember m-_

"Hagi senpai! Look, it is red like-"

Swiftly he had cuffed one of his elegant looking hands over her mouth. She was too bouncy and loud at this hour. The girls couldn't wake up! They just couldn't! Her beaming red eyes wandered up but stopped right under his chin. She was clutching the red ribbon and was keenly observing the less than obvious pulsation of blood in his neck.

The Chevalier swallowed deeply hoping she would not continue like this. Her flamboyancy was going to get Kai involved, which of course he was doing his best to avoid. Without Kai in the picture...without him he wanted to be able to bring happiness. He wanted this chance to try and be important to her like it used to be.

Slowly he let his hand slide off of her rosy lips and held it beneath her curved chin. She was beautiful and his only to gaze at for now. Saya slid her thin arms up and around his strong neck. He could feel an abnormal pulsation from her own body. His body trembled nervously. What was she doing to him?

His lovely eyes dulled as he knelt before her impulsively yet he couldn't understand how or why. He had only felt such submissiveness within Diva's presence... only now, he didn't resist.

Saya's mouth twitched when his face was laying in her lap. Her tongue slid out hastily and swiveled at the corners of her lips. She was still hungry, still thirsting for this sweet taste that oozed out of his flesh.

Hagi had a bad feeling snake inside of him giving him the sensation of fear and danger. He had to react. Something wasn't right about her. Was this a trick? Was this like Vietnam? His eyes quickly dilated down to size before her closed his hands on her wrists and looked up. Oddly enough, the Chevalier was panting. To resist so fiercely when he with every bone in his body wanted to give everything to her, he had tired himself.

"Hagi... my stomach, please-please-please!" She begged only for the sake of her craving.

"Saya, you need rest. It will help you..." Hagi grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her waist before convincing her to lay down.

The girl trailed a finger in repeated circles on the bed sheet while watching him. Her jaw had tightened and she was upset yet a bit pleased to see he was still within her sight. While confined within the grave she was only with him so long and now, this pretty demon was there forever.

"Hagi....the music....it is called music, isn't it Hagi?"

"Yes."

"Can I hear it please?"

His thin brows furrowed as he contemplated on the noise level and the girls sleeping only one thin wall away. Slowly he unwrapped his right hand revealing his fleshy hands and dagger like claws. Instead of using his bow, the Chevalier plucked at the strings and slid the thinnest tips down the strings just enough to lull her to sleep.

* * *

Kai was drenched and heaving heavily in the doorway. He had gotten home within forty five minutes only because he had ditched his bike a mile back. It was laying in a bush awaiting his return.

Once inside, his lazy eyes looked up the stairs seeing wet prints left behind.

"You lousy, ugh! Whatever. Last time I'll give a shit about you." He muttered, half falling asleep where he stood.

His eyes flicked open and shut as he stood at the foot of the stairs. He couldn't remember how long he was stuck standing there is his exhaustion, just that a familiar pain in the ass had brought him to bed.

* * *

Hibiki was quietly brushing her hair in the mirror while Kanade ran about grabbing clean clothes from the closet.

"Oh, would you stop making such a fuss over your outfit! Kai is going to be grumpy if you make us late..."

"Oh shut up Hibiki! All you care about is your hair. Well I think that's dumb! You'll make us late cuz' you want to put ribbons aligned with your big forehead!"

"It is _not_ that big!"

"Is to!"

"Hmph, no matter what you think we're identical twins so even if my forehead is big-"

"Hey! My forehead is not big!" Kanade cried angrily.

"Nobody's forehead is big," Hagi added glumly while holding out their sweaters. "Kai is waitting outside."

"Ah-nine already? We'll be late for our track meet!"

"Get a move on Hibiki!"

"I'm coming!"

The two sprinted out of the room with Lulu at their heels. Hagi was left to watch the house as his _punishment_ for whatever he did wrong that Kai refused to say.

The Chevalier waited patiently at the door till the car sped off and out of sight. Quickly he locked the door and retreated back to Saya's new room. She was leaning against the door listening to the voices so when he opened the door she fell onto the floor.

"Oof!"

"Saya..." Hagi hadn't anticipated this. Not exactly her _graceful_ landing but her brief introduction to the others.

Saya had a look of wonder and was giggling.

Hagi helped her up and sat with her on the bed. "Are you alright, Saya?"

"Hagi, where is he?"

"...?"

"Where is Kai?"


	8. A Taste of Life

So finally I can add to the story! It pained me to be without my loyal fans =( This chapter ought to be juicy enough so that your hungry minds have the ultimate fangasm ;D

* * *

"Hagi, where is he?"

"...?"

"Where is Kai?"

These words tore at his heart as if she used his own deformed hand to do it. The very person that stood in the way of her ultimate affection was the first she bothered to remember.

"…Saya, he's no-" he stammered.

"No! Where is he? Tell me, Hagi! Tell me or I'll scream," the girl had pouty lips and crossed arms.

The Chevalier blinked totally startled by this childish threat. He wished to obey and also wished to have her put back to yet another nap in hopes she'd forget all over again. His long pause brought the girl to her feet.

"Kai! I know him! Why won't you answer me?" A cute scowl marked her face as she gripped angrily at his shoulders, leaning in towards him, her head bowed to meet his troubled stare while he remained seated.

"…Because I don't want to tell you… not now." His dark eyes shook a little but his voice remained cool. His breath tickled the skin not clothed by the single T-shirt he had snatched for her from Kai.

Saya's glowing eyes continued to stare coldly into Hagi's in which he took the moment to grab her waist in a warm but tight grip.

The queen was infuriated with his disobedience and butted her head against his. Her beloved soldier swiftly dragged her onto her back so that he knelt over her body on the bed. His bent legs confined her own frail limbs between them and his hands held down her wrists beside her head.

"Saya, you need to behave…" said the Chevalier as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. The collision of heads made him nip his own tongue.

"…" She was without words as she watched his lips move. It was there, that delicious substance that she only craved from this man, the only memory she clung to of this handsome figure. "Hagi…" came her voice.

He tilted his head watching as she forced her upper body up off of the bed to come closer. Half expecting some sort of apology he remained still only to be surprised with an aggressive strain of her body to bring her soft lips to his own.

Saya, determined to keep their mouths touching let out a strained whine loud enough for Hagi to let go of her wrists. She used her hands to pull herself closer, grabbing the sides of his head and opening her mouth to steal the blood before the wound healed. Hagi fell dumbly to his soft state, becoming a puppy ecstatic over the warm hugs of a family welcoming him home. His hands helped hold her up as he obliviously kissed back.

The devious girl bit down on his tongue to force a fresh flow of blood to flood her mouth causing a beautiful stream to trail down his neck and down the corners of her mouth. The wetness of his flesh awoke him out of his longing state forcing him to draw back from her despite the fingers she had entangled in his hair. A trail of thick red saliva stretched between the two mouths once finally parted.

His eyes narrowed in a faint rage as he wiped the blood from his lips with his wrist. She on the other hand climbed into his lap and dragged her tongue along the trail of blood coloring his pale neck. Hagi, irritated, pinched one of her round cheeks (on the face, hehe), as he sighed.

"Ow, you're no fun, Hagi." Assuming innocent child once more she slumped back with her shoulders drooped.

The trickery pained him for it reminded him of his place. With all of his heart he tried to banish this "I'm just a tool" concept as instructed by Kai and Saya the day he vanished however, her behavior proved it easier said than done. He wanted to be a little selfish, to be even the slightest bit human for her in his objection of Kai but not if it meant letting her have the best of him and the endless craving for his blood.

"Hm…" he hummed as he used his sleeve to wipe her face. "Come, we're going for a walk. O-ki-Na-wa" He pronounced for her, a finger tapping her nose.

"Okinawa?" she repeated. "Is that where we are?"

"Yes, it's where you…" he swallowed and let his eyes wander away, "…have your fondest memories. What you should remember."

"So-I'll remember more? Like-like Kai?" Her eyes were beaming as she giggled with excitement.

He stood and led her out by the hand.

* * *

The streets were bustling with people on this warm Saturday. The cars rushed by with the changing of lights as the tall man stood on one side of the street holding a girl by the hand. She wore only a large white t-shirt and a pair of track shorts (taken from the twins room) that was only visible when she squirmed too much trying to run after things out of curiosity.

"Okinawa is…" she whispered as she passed by the local market and general shopping stores.

"It's home, Saya." Hagi finished.

"Hn… oh my-Hagi look!" She exclaimed before skipping towards a street vender with flowers.

The owner simply smiled her way and gave a polite nod allowing her to look. He was unaware of her destructive nature untamed and nearly fell to tears as he frantically watched her pluck at the flowers and throw them around decorating the pavement. Children came cheering and dancing in the mess. Hagi sighed wearily, fond of her charm but exhausted by her immaturity.

Her knight took her by the arm away from the flowers and down the street. They walked in no rush for it kept her from pausing too long to scan her mind for a memory. Small things, very small things ignited flashes of her life. There were flavors she recalled with only the passing smell, interests she suddenly became aware of with just an ad on a wall, and so on.

Hagi allowed her to stop as they neared the school. Her eyes were half open as she walked on the campus. A weight seemed to be lifted, a door opened. Kids in uniforms would pass, teachers would yell, and then there was all of that cheering by the athletic field. The athletic field?

_I can… jump can't I?_ she thought, her hands lifted the shirt over her bellybutton to look down at her shorts.

"Hagi-I-I used to come here right? And-I should be over there," she pointed at the field.

He grew alert recalling Hibiki and Kanade's track meet. That wouldn't be the best way to introduce them… or would it? This thought was left incomplete for she had ducked away from him and dashed off towards it.

With her long hair dancing in the wind behind her, she neared the large field in which young girls were sprinting at the sounds of guns. Many people filled the bleachers and supported the young athletes with hoots and hollering but all of this was enclosed in a fence keeping her out. Saya wanted to run, to remember, she belonged here!

Saya halted before running away from the fence and then doubling back around to leap right over it. She landed on the ground marked in painted numbers symbols and lines separating the lanes. Before her were no more than 5 girls stretching as a man laid down the rules. Saya approached them sensing a weird force drawing her in.

A girl with dark short hair turned her head to see her and smirked, "Hey, the race is gonna start! Where's your jersey? Get a move on girly. What's your name anyhoo?" She propped her hands on either side of her waist, "I don't remember you ever coming to practice-"

"You wouldn't-cuz you always skip practice."

"Shut it Hibiki!" the girl snapped at a girl identical to herself with shorter hair.

"Bite me-"

"Girls! Get in your lanes!" the coach griped.

Saya followed the twins to the start, "Un- wait- can I-"

**BANG**

The gun was fired scaring the living crap out of the bewildered aunt of the bickering track stars. Without further motivation she was gone in a heartbeat. Her bare feet carried her ahead of the three of the runners leaving her neck and neck with the twins.

Kai watched from the bleachers with a sideways look. Who was that psycho out there? And why was she a match for his girls?

"Kanade! Hibiki! Get a move on-" Kai yelled.

"Yeah- take it home girls!" cried Lulu between cuffed hands from beneath her cloak.

The two were on their toes, gasping for air as they closed in on the finish line. The stranger's heavy breaths echoing in their ears as she caught up to them in her quick and long strides.

Everyone stared in awe as the stranger did a hurtle jump over the finish line tape, the twins snapping it from the poles holding it up right after her. Aside from the crazy leap of life, the girl never stopped running. She cleared the back fence and didn't come back.


	9. Just in the Way

Sorry this one is short and bland but it needed its own chapter. It's kinda sad to read =( You've been warned!

* * *

On her back, Saya gasped for air. She was laying by herself in an alley having given up after getting lost in her mad dash. She was sure she had heard Kai's voice but to her dismay, didn't follow closely enough. In fact, she followed it two miles down in the opposite direction.

As she slowly blinked, an echoing of light footsteps rang in her ears. Curiously she turned her head to try and make out the dark figure approaching. The intense stare alone reassured her that it was Hagi. How had he found her so quickly?

"…un-Hagi I-" she began to utter an excuse. Rising to her hands and knees, she beamed up at him with guilty eyes.

He didn't speak, he only knelt before her and pulled her into his arms to cradle her body.

Confused by his neglect to scold her, she nibbled his chin. This made him wince a bit. His dark eyes weren't totally observing her, they were looking over the situation. Had Kai recognized her…? Was it safe to bring her back home…? One more night. Just one more to try and be hers before… before Kai takes her.

Hagi stood, carrying her and took a deep breath before withdrawing from the alley… homebound.

* * *

The twins sat with their heads in their hands, whining to Kai as he pushed plates of food in front of them.

"Guys, it was no big deal. That runner wasn't even registered so it didn't count, alright?" He wore a warm smile, trying to encourage the two.

"But Kai!" They whimpered.

"No buts. She probably wasn't even your age anyway." He rested his hands on their heads, "You guys are still my number one."

They both grinned sheepishly and blushed, "If you say so."

"Alright, I'll take out the trash while you two have dinner. Be right back," he said as he exited with a garbage bag in hand.

_Hmmm, if only Saya could see them. I imagine this is what she'd have been like if we raised her too…hehe. Wait… where is-_

*CRASH*

The sound of glass crashing to the floor interrupted his thought. Without hesitation he rushed back to the front door to fight the intruder.

* * *

Hagi had her on his back as they drew nearer to the sign that read "Omoro." His steps were careful and cautious seeing the lights were already on in the house. They were home for dinner instead of eating out to celebrate? Kai MUST have suspected something!

Looking over his shoulder at the sleeping girl, he took a deep breath before creeping up to the door. Just as he set foot in the doorway he was attacked-no-bumped into!

His eyes widened in alarm only to see Lulu who waved her arms frantically, dishes shattering at her feet.

"Oop-sorry! Oh no…" Quickly she knelt down to clean it, totally missing the figure on his back that shifted from the noise.

Hagi moved out of the way and turned his back towards the stairs, trying to keep the attention off of himself when he realized the soft snoring in his ear had dissolved into silence. Turning to Lulu, he noticed someone was now behind her, standing still, eyes wide and hands twitching.

Saya suddenly chimed, "Kai!"

"…Saya?" He choked before moving forward.

The girl squirmed to leave the Chevaliers side and threw her arms around Kai. To her surprise, his embrace was warm but frightening. His arms were snug around her small frame as if at any point she'd disappear. For the dark knight that stood by… she already had.


	10. Canned Heat

Woooh, finished my college portfolio my lovely fans! I already have the following chapter ready but it won't be uploaded till I get some comments on this one! I love you vampire freaks 3

* * *

Saya was welcomed with the warmth of her long lost brother. She felt her heart pound as he swung her around in a playful manner.

Lulu gasped in surprise, "Saya! You're awake!"

Kai had a glazed look over his eyes. Almost as if he were fighting tears of joy. His clenched teeth held back any sort of sign of happiness or frustration. He sat her down on the counter and held a hand on top of her head.

"Well Saya, how was your nap? I'd like to give you your first good morning but it's pretty late."

"First..? But Kai-I already heard about 5 goodmornings from Hagi already." She chirped innocently, her big eyes beaming into Kai's.

Kai suddenly stiffened. 'Five days… she's been awake… That bastard!'

When he turned to look at Hagi he immediately caught the cold glare set upon him. Hagi was in a fit of rage and was not showing any sign of restraint.

"Lulu, take Saya upstairs to my room and have the girls go to bed. I'll be up in a minute." Said Kai in a low voice.

"Uh-but Kai-" she began in protest.

"Now!"

"Un-yessir!" she led Saya by the hand past the Chevalier and disappeared up the stairs.

Kai unfolded his arms from in front of his chest and took a few steps closer to Hagi, his eyes studying the angered knight's every movement for he in truth was a bit nervous as to what he would do. He had never seen Hagi so irritated, so openly aggravated…

"Why-why wuld you hide her from me!"

"…" Hagi only continued to glare, not budging or flinching at all.

"Answer me, damnit! Is that why you've been so busy? Cause you've been sneaking her around everywhere but where she belongs?"

"No," he said without emotion. "She's been home for the past week."

Kai threw a fist but it was caught and the inferior was thrown into the wall with a turning back side kick. He trembled, unfamiliar with this type of pain and looked up after coughing to catch his breath.

"Eh… yo-you kept it a secret… Wh-why? You know how much I-" he gagged and spat out blood onto the wooden floor.

Hagi advanced on him, helping him up with a rough tug and dragging his limp body up onto the sofa.

Kai rubbed his forehead, confused by the instant change in behavior…well at least the nature of it as opposed to the way he was handled.

"I know how you feel for her. It's why I kept it to myself…" Hagi stood by the window, looking outside. "Her memories are weak… I thought she might remember me for what I meant to her before Diva and…" he looked over his shoulder at him, his eyes more relaxed in a more gloomy fashion. "…and before you."

Kai suddenly realized what he meant. Hagi had confessed to being jealous of what Kai meant to her the day Diva died, the day they thought Hagi was…

"I-I get it but… I can help you know…" Kai muttered.

"It's not that simple… It wasn't just for me that she was hidden. It was for everyone's sake… She is awake 15 years prior to when she should have awaken." He raised his wrapped hand up to Kai, "The last time she awoke too early…"

"Will she hurt the girls?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Kai."

"Well then I guess there's just one way to find out, right?"

"Nm…"

"Oh and Hagi, what doesn't she remember yet?"

"Me."

"What…?"

"She doesn't remember me."


	11. Smile Like You Mean It

There was an awkward silence between the two men facing each other in the dimly lit room. Hagi, although often looking less than ecstatic, wore a face of pain. He was deeply hurt by this... by what value he was compare to Kai. That bastard was a mortal! Hagi was over a century years old and counting...

Kai rubbed the back of his neck before breaking the silence, "Well maybe..." His voice faded as he was at a loss for words. This puzzled him too. _Why wouldn't she remember him?_ he thought to himself.

Hagi gave a short sigh and bowed apologetically before dismissing himself from the room.

* * *

At the breakfast table, Lulu was passing around plates of pancakes. They were an elegant shade of gold, large and fluffy, with fresh butter smeared at the top of each stack. The twins were sitting on either side of Saya, running their mouths about themselves as if to impress their aunt.

"-and I'm the smarter one-"

"And the weaker one." Kanade snickered.

"Eyaa," Hibiki yelled, standing up from her seat to confront her twin who was already at her feet.

Saya watched this with furrowed brows before placing hands on both of their foreheads and tightening her grip to force them back into their seats. Kai looked on as casually as he could with a nervous smile, relieved to see Saya wasn't as much as a threat as he imagined. Ever since he allowed the girls to sleep in the same room as Saya, she seemed to catch on pretty quickly. She was all smiles , always grinning around them.

It had been 3 weeks since Saya was reintroduced to the family and she already knew all of their names and instinctively recognized her relation to the twins, Kanade and Hibiki. Saya was not placed back in school, instead she was being read to by Lulu and taken for 10 minute walks with Kai every afternoon.

Hagi, on the other hand, idly stood by watching her every movement. He was no longer dressing her or catering to her every needs thanks to Saya's neices and was often found piggybacking her big brother, Kai. Kai's reasoning was to allow her to recognize her allies to enforce her good behaviors around pedestrians and at home, little did he know he was digging Hagi a deeper hole, creating an even more unbearable distance between chiropteran and chevalier.

All the dark knight had left to himself was the short moments in which he satisfied her inhuman cravings. Until now, he dreaded allowing her to lust over blood. At this point, her fangs aroused him and brought shivers to his pale body. He wanted that penetration she delivered without remorse, without care to his well being. And then there was the suction... It stimulated his blood flow and enticed him to hold her but nothing more than that. If he were to make love to her while she did not care for him, it would be empty, meaningless, without climax or true heat.

Today he was tempted to leave her for a longer period of time without blood. Selfishly he thought, _wouldn't it excite her more to see him after neglecting her of what she wanted?_

With only a small bow of his head, he picked up his case, slipped on his shoes, and left the restaurant. Outside the air was fresh, salty and clean. He pondered on what it must feel like to be mortal, to have natural feelings and desires... To hunger, to starve and to suffer.

Perched on sea cliff, he hung his long legs off of the edge and closed his eyes. The crashing waves roared in his ears, drowning out his misery, taking him back to when he was alive.

* * *

Saya was running around out on the beach with Joel's hat to rebel against Joel not allowing her to open her birthday presents early. Hagi was still fairly young, a pre teen enviously admiring the fun life Saya had in her possession. It wasn't till she tried to hide under the table Hagi was carefully dusting sand off of that he noticed she wasn't completely dressed. She was wearing a slip and untied corset. He blushed and was forced to snatch the hat from her when Joel gave him an awful glare.

Saya sucked her teeth and tackled the servant to the ground, pinning him down with her stronger arms at his wrists and rear firmly seated on his small chest. "You snitch! Ruining my fun!" she pouted playfully before giggling and blowing a stream of cool hair onto his face, shifting the loose strand of her out of his eyes.

"Saya..." he uttered in a pained voice.

"Hm?"

"You're crushing me..."

She gasped apologetically before glowing red and crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Are you saying that I'm fat?"

"Uh-"

*CRASH*

The waves soaked the two leaving Saya laying on the young Hagi, breathless but cooled down. When she opened her eyes she began to hysterically laugh. Hagi scrunched his nose not quite catching the joke till he realized he couldn't see through one eye.

A star fish was clinging to his right eye.

After peeling it off of his pale flesh, the two stared at each other and then resumed laughter. Joel only watched from afar in amusement.

*CRASH*

The waves awoke Hagi from his memory. He bit down on his lip, fighting the curved end of his lips to suppress his grin. What was there to smile about? He certainly didn't know.


	12. The Nerve

New chapter, finally. Simple but essential :P

* * *

"Ah-ah-" came her hoarse gasps.

Her body rocked with the steady thrusts of her servant. His gentle hands were firmly holding her arms above her head as he sinked lower and lower inside of her. Amshel and Joel watched from the end of the room as the servant rutted Saya. It was only an experiment to them.

His pale skin dripped sweat onto her thighs causing a wet sound to ring in her ears as he continued to penetrate her. The snake that stretched inside of her was growing thick and stiff making her squirm and pant harder. Suddenly it softened as release came and flooded her being. It leaked out onto the two which was when he understood he need stop. As he began to sit upright he felt her teeth sink into his wrist.

"Nnn-Saya...?" came his startled voice.

She batted her lashes before letting go, "Why did you stop?"

"Hagi isn't here to play with you, my dear. He is simply helping us check to see that you are well."

"If I am well?"

"Procreating is essential, my dear." Amshel said with an indifferent expression.

"Oh... but wait- I thought this was-"

"If you are looking for affection, I'll see to it that it is from someone of higher quality. Not a servant we attained in exchange for a loaf of bread."

Hagi stood up looking at the teeth marks she left in his flesh and then down at her. She appeared to be let down. He was only following orders... It wasn't his fault.

* * *

"Hagi! Hellooooo?"

He shook free of his daydream and turned to see Kanade looking down at him. Her eyes were full of concern and she was still in her pajamas... Oh-it was still night time. He had lost track having been indoors for a few days.

"...?"

"Why don't you play with us anymore?"

"What?"

"You don't take us to school, you don't come to our meets, you don't even tuck me in."

"You're in high school."

"Gigi!" she snapped.

"...I know." He stiffly rose to his feet and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand.

Without warning, she took hold of his deformed hand and led him upstairs. When they were in the doorway of the bedroom he pressed his forehead to the wall. Saya was sleeping in her bed.

"She won't move her lazy butt." she whined.

"Why weren't you in bed before her?"

"Uhh..."

"Don't sneak out if you're going to be home after 10 at night."

Kanade swallowed realizing her teen tendencies hadn't gone unnoticed. "Yes sir."

He rested a hand on her head and then left the room. Hagi let her into Saya's room. He usually hated when anyone but he or Saya were in there but at the moment he was fighting himself free of his attachment. Obviously she couldn't recall him behaving as her faithful Chevalier. Maybe he needed to just act on his own wishes.

Kanade pulled a blanket off of the bed and laid on the floor. Hagi raised a brow and nudged her with his foot.

"Stooooop, I'm trying to sleep."

"On the floor?"

"I know you wouldn't like it if I used her bed."

"..."

"Huh?"

The man sat down on the side of the bed and tapped the mattress, gesturing an invitation to join him. She hesitantly got up and crawled onto the bed before kissing him firmly on the cheek.

He closed his eyes and laid her down with her head in his lap. After gentle caresses, she dozed off. He couldn't help but wonder why Saya was asleep. She started falling asleep earlier and earlier... It couldn't just be him acting paranoid. Was he already running out of time?


	13. A Dream Deferred

Here comes another one :D

* * *

She kicked her legs as he tied a cloth around her neck, scissors in hand. She smiled softly and stared up at the ceiling.

"Try not to move too much. If I screw it up it'll look like a bowl cut."

"You can't mess up. If you do I'll-"

"You'll what?" he laughed and ruffled the hair at the top of her head.

It had been a steady 2 months since they first got Saya back. Most things seemed to have gone back to normal. She was the high school sister he remembered with the large appetite and track star spirit. On occasion she would even inquire about Riku.

In the next room stood a sickly looking man. His naturally pale skin tone was masked in a gray hue of sorrow and his button up top was a bit wrinkled. Still, he kept his hair tied and bore ever so indifferent expression known to the household as he avoided meeting the eyes of his queen.

He had yet to put the pieces together as to why he was so irrelevant to her and grew aggravated when Kai brushed off his nagging saying he needed to stop trying and just let her start over. Now the dark knight devoted his time to taking long walks and partaking in the twins activities for they seemed to desire him more than he could ever remember.

The clock sounded with the new hour upon them awakening him from his daze. It was their last day of classes before winter recess and they had hoped he would walk them home. With no other obligations, he slipped on his jacket and tightened the knot of his ribbon before walking right past the two in the kitchen and out of the door.

Saya's eyes followed the dark figure, hurt. He hadn't even looked her way, nor did he speak with her anymore. She felt a growing void and it pained her to be out of his presence though she wasn't sure what it was she was supposed to say to him. Kai had also started substituting Hagi's blood with the packages he would feed to Lulu. At this point, Saya trembled wanting to feel his touch though he offered her none.

Suddenly she flinched and opened an eye to see the first long locks fall from her head.

* * *

"Gigi!" Kanade cried in delight as she jumped right into his arms.

Hibiki tugged on the end of his coat and smiled, "Hey Hagi, are you coming with us to see David and Julia? We are going to a ski resort and their son is going to teach us how to snowboard."

Hagi bent down to kiss her forehead and then turned to do the same for Kanade, but she began to speak.

"Please come, I wouldn't feel safe without you at my side." Her big eyes stared directly into his. Something about her voice gave him a chill and forced him to keep eye contact with her.

Hibiki furrowed her brows and snorted, "Scaredy cat."

"Just because you're not afraid of getting hurt doesn't mean I am too."

The Chevalier finally blinked and drew her small body closer to his while leading Hibiki by the hand towards home.

_Nothing, not even death, will take you from me._

* * *

Everyone was busy packing. Hagi was in the twins' room helping fit days worth of clothes into tight suitcases.

"There, that should do it." Kanade smiled with her hands at her hips.

"You should've just finished packing the rest of the room," Hibiki teased.

Kanade blushed and looked to Hagi for help. He felt his jaw tighten and then looked at her antagonist sternly.

"Okay, I'm sorry, geez. But how are we going to zip this closed?"

Hagi examined the bag spewing sleeves and cosmetics and then gave a small nod. At that, they both sat on top of it while Hagi zipped it closed. He then lifted it onto his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Hey, Hagi. Could you go back inside and get our passports. I left them in the living room." Kai gave a weak smile as he asked the favor.

The man's only response was to put the girls' luggage right outside of the trunk of the car for Kai to lift himself and turned on his heels back inside.

When he switched on the light he was startled to see Saya standing in front of a large instrument case collecting dust. She blew on it and wiped the metal crest with her wrist to restore its antique shine before she saw his reflection in it. She stood up nervously and blushed. It had been a while since he had looked in her direction. Feeling his eyes upon her now made her insides burn.

"Well-" she choked. "Aren't you taking this too?" Her voice hardly matched her annoyed expression for it cracked.

Hagi blinked maybe once before grabbing the passports off of the table and standing beside the doorway, waiting for her to leave before he turned off the lights. Saya however, did not budge. One arm was slung around the case while her free hand shook at her side almost afraid of what he would do.

The horn of the vehicle cut through the prolonged silence to suggest that they hurry. The man then gave her a sideways glance and held out a hand. It was his human hand. Saya began to move her hand towards his but felt a weird sensation as she saw in the back of her mind the same man wearing older clothing with a beautiful smile as he helped her to her feet. She shook her head and stood up on her own, leaning on the case, only to find that it was loosely positioned against the wall, causing her to fall over it. She never did hit the ground though. He had caught her by her wrist and steadied her.

Her face now full of color, she ran outside, leaving her hero behind. Hagi turned to his abandoned instrument and bid it farewell as he turned off the lights.


End file.
